


Приходи позавтракать и поспать на гвоздях

by lachance



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Барри встретил Гарри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приходи позавтракать и поспать на гвоздях

_And I was always so impulsive, I guess that I still am,_  
_And all that really mattered then was that I was a man._  
Tom Waits

Когда Уэллс ушел через разлом, он оставил после себя записи на доске, чашку с недопитым кофе, витки проводов по всей мастерской, и подшипники, которые впивались Барри в позвоночник, когда он был снизу. Подшипники он выгребал следующие две недели, и никакой спидфорс не помогал, потому что они обнаруживались в самых неожиданных местах. Циско достал пару болтов из охладителя в медблоке. Кейтлин постукивала шурупом по столу, когда начинала нервничать.

Не было ни единого способа оставить Уэллса в прошлом, потому что он будто никуда не уходил. Казалось, он все еще бродит по коридорам СТАР Лабс ворчливым духом, напрочь забывшим о существовании расчески.

Барри помнил его целиком. Он не распадался на детали, с каждой из которых можно было бы жить дальше, нет, Уэллс остался в памяти цельной картинкой. Если бы Барри мог разложить его образ на скверный характер, скупые улыбки, гибкую спину, злой разум и отвратительный музыкальный вкус, он смог бы двигаться вперед, но он не мог.

Вместо этого он думал — я же видел тебя на Земле-2. Я же знаю, каким ты был.

И почему тогда ты свалился мне на голову, выглядя так, будто ограбил не Меркьюри Лабс, а какого-то фермера в Омахе. Мешковатая одежда, встрепанные волосы, дурацкая бейсболка и огромный хренов миниган.

Я скучаю так чертовски сильно, что это уже просто смешно.

Уэллс оставил после себя вещи, воспоминания, метки. Оставил пустоту в пространстве, которую никто не смог бы занять. Так люди скорее умирают, чем просто возвращаются в свою жизнь.

Уэллс спал на матрасе в захламленной мастерской, чертил уравнения на доске, строил планы, костерил всю команду, и заставлял их двигаться вперед. Барри мог бы вспоминать того, другого Уэллса рядом с ним, но не вспоминал, потому что Гарри заполнял пространство собой целиком, не оставляя ни крупицы места для призраков; он ненавидел делиться и не переносил поражения. Особенно в играх, в которые даже не соглашался играть.

В первый раз он сам толкнул Барри к этому узкому, заваленному хламом матрасу в углу, и дернул пряжку ремня, глядя в глаза тревожно и зло. Он казался скорее сосредоточенным, чем возбужденным, будто решал математическую задачку — занудную, а не захватывающую. Барри вытянулся на матрасе под ним, и пытался снять с него эту нелепую мешковатую одежду отчаянно непослушными руками, и конечно, Уэллс это заметил. Едва не зашипев сквозь зубы, он приподнялся на локтях, яростно спрашивая:

— Что? Что я должен сделать, Аллен? Надеть очки? Раздобыть инвалидную коляску?

И сначала Барри замер, готовый бежать. Но стягивая с себя футболку, уже хохотал до хрипоты, а потом, пытаясь вытянуться на слишком узком и коротком матрасе, а еще убрать из-под задницы шуруп, он сказал наконец:

— Ты ошибаешься. Я никогда не стремился к Уэллсу... Тоуну — так. Это было совсем другое.

— Мне все равно, — бросил Гарри, обхватывая его руками поперек живота. — Потому что я не он. Запомни это уже наконец, Аллен.

И Барри запомнил.

В какой-то из дней, когда все они выдохлись и устали, а Гарри сорвался на Циско раз пять за день, Барри принес бутылку джина прямо в мастерскую. Бокалов не нашлось, и он стащил пару мерных стаканов из лаборатории Кейтлин, и разливал на двоих, устроившись на полу возле динамика, из которого негромко доносилось что-то из последнего альбома Тейлор Свифт. Уэллс продолжал познавать культуру. Отвлечься он никак не мог — поминутно вставал, чтобы закончить что-то, или записать, и в конце концов Барри перехватил его за запястье, негромко сказав:

— Забудь об этом ненадолго. Останься со мной.

— В этом нет смысла, Аллен, — Гарри качнул стаканом так, что едва не пролил джин на пол, — ты даже не можешь напиться.

— Ты тоже, — Барри пожал плечами, — хотя не помешало бы. Давай, Уэллс. Пей.

Пить он умел, а надираться — совсем нет. Под гудение серверов, неясный треск и голос Тейлор они едва справились с бутылкой, да и пил в основном Барри, которому любой алкоголь на свете теперь был водой. Но, вероятно, он был достаточно пьян от чего-то другого, кем-то другим, для того, чтобы потянуться, не дав Гарри встать в очередной раз, и вжать его прямо в этот несчастный динамик, который вибрировал басами так, что можно было ощутить ладонью.

— Давай хоть сегодня ничего больше не случится. Договорились?

Уэллс посмотрел на него с раздражением, но кивнул.

— Договорились, Аллен.

Барри заработал целую россыпь синяков на спине, потому что пол был еще более захламлен, чем матрас.

И пока они сражались вместе, и спали вместе, казалось, что так и должно быть. Конечно, Гарри не был тем Гаррисоном Уэллсом, которого Барри знал, он даже изначальным Гаррисоном Уэллсом не был, но это и не имело значения. Все они учились жить и работать с ним, а не с тенями своего прошлого. Барри порой казалось, что он нашел наставника. Человека, которым в самом деле стоило восхищаться. Услышав об этом, Уэллс едва не выплеснул свой джин ему в лицо, но сдержался. Поставил мерный стакан — бокалов они так и не завели — на пол и стянул очки, потерев пальцами переносицу.

— Аллен, — коротко произнес он, — я хочу, чтобы ты понимал: меня не привлекает патернализм. Мне не интересно быть тебе отцом или нянькой. Хватит искать авторитеты, никто не знает, что тебе нужно, кроме тебя самого.

Барри покачивал стаканом, опираясь локтем о колено, и пытался найти, что ответить — и не мог. Будто раннее сказанные слова выкачали из него все силы.

Уэллс все потирал ладонью лоб.

— Я не твой наставник. Не твой отец. И даже не твой друг. Я работаю с тобой, я хочу тебя — равного. А не ребенка, цепляющегося за мою или чью угодно руку. Взрослей.

Ответ он так и не придумал, и потому просто потянулся, чтобы поцеловать в шею, ключицы, губы, и дать себе время подумать, в конце концов. Уэллс убрал очки и перехватил его двумя пальцами за подбородок, подслеповато глядя в лицо.

Очки принадлежали Тоуну раньше. Пришлось найти их, когда оказалось, что свои он умудрился забыть.

И это тоже не имело значения.

— Я понимаю, — произнес Барри наконец. — Ты прав. И однажды я…

Гарри не дослушал — раздраженно выругался и до боли сжал его плечи сквозь футболку, дергая на себя.

*

Когда Уэллс ушел через разлом, вернулся в свою жизнь, Барри остался с этими микросхемами, проводами, и уравнениями на доске, и дискографией Эминема. И дырой в пространстве на месте человека, который всегда знал, как заставить его сделать верный выбор.

Аудиосистема в мастерской барахлила, потому пару раз в неделю Эминем, Баста и Лил Уэйн принимались читать из каждого динамика, и Циско приходилось чинить ее заново, ругаясь на то, что никто так и не смог разгрести оставленный Уэллсом бардак. Стоя в дверях и подбадривая его какими-то бессмысленными издевками, Барри порой думал, что никто и не хочет его разгребать. Что они оставляют этот хаос нетронутым в качестве приглашения — на случай, если Гарри Уэллс однажды захочет наведаться в их мир снова. И если бы Барри мог, он сказал бы это лично. Приходи позавтракать и поспать на гвоздях. Уничтожить чью-нибудь самооценку и подсказать лучшее решение из возможных. Приходи со всей своей яростью, дурным характером, острым умом и злым языком. Покажи Циско, что ты все еще козел, а мне — что я чего-то стою.

Приходи. Я буду ждать, сколько потребуется.


End file.
